mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville
Ponyville is a town in Equestria. It is the main setting of the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and home to the main cast. It appears to be a very friendly community, and most Ponyville residents seem to know each other by name. The town was originally founded by earth ponies, but members of all three pony races now live there. Public facilities in Ponyville include a large pavilion in the town square which also features a fountain, and a library which has become the residence of Twilight Sparkle – leaving its status in doubt, although the signs outside haven't changed. Businesses in Ponyville include the Sugarcube Corner confectionary; a restaurant, whose name isn't mentioned, with a very proper waiter pony; Rarity's custom dress shop, the Carousel Boutique; an herb shop operated by a pony called Daisy; a joke shop; and a bath/spa. Food carts operate on the streets. Establishments Marketplace The marketplace is shown in most episodes, but primarily in Applebuck Season, Griffon the Brush Off, Swarm of the Century and Call of the Cutie. Ponies are seen grocery-shopping, painting, and chatting in the marketplace. Farms The most priminent farm in the show is Sweet Apple Acres, being the centeral location of Applebuck Season and the first farm shown on the show. Other farm-land is shown in Winter Wrap Up, when all the Ponyville ponies are seen aiding in seeding the ground. Sugarcube Corner A confectionary parlor run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. The three can be seen making preparations for Celestia's arrival to Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's cuteceñera takes place in the shop. Although not specified on-screen, the show's creator confirmed that Pinkie Pie is an employee of the Cake couple. Bathhouse A bathhouse is featured in Bridle Gossip, apparently run by a pair of yet-unnamed ponies with thick yet uplaceable European accents. The ponies have their own baths, as seen in Feeling Pinkie Keen, so the use of the bath-house is likely a luxury or a social event. The bath-house contains within a very large communal bath, and its shop holds luxury loungers with towels, which combined with the mud-facial in Look Before You Sleep suggest the bath-house is also a spa, The bath-house ponies doesn't seem to object ot the use of guests' personal herbs in the bath, and in fact in Bridle Gossip one enjoyed it enough to ask Zecora for the recipe to these additives. Library While it currently serves as Twilight Sparkle's home in Ponyville, the little town does have a library. It is unknown if the ponies still use it as it was originally intended while Twilight resides, although the books have been used more than once by Twilight herself to search for information. The library is housed in a large, hollowed-out tree, has at least three stories (based on window placement), two decks (one at the top with a visible telescope), and a magical lightning rod which protects it against storms. There is also a large beehive hanging from a branch, and a candlestick logo on the front door. Besides Twilight herself, there has never been seen any other custodian or owner of the library. The library is the setting for the Discover the Difference game on The Hub website. Carousel Boutique The prettiest shop in all of Ponyville! (And yes, it does resemble a carousel, complete with a picture-sign of a carousel horse over the door.) Or maybe not. But it doesn't matter, because it's what's inside that counts, and what's inside is Rarity making her fantastic dresses and elaborate gowns. Her main purchasers seem to be from Canterlot rather than Ponyville itself, as it is seen that ponies from Ponyville don't seem to wear much clothing in the first place, and Applejack rarely cares about anything else besides her 'old duds'. Twilight Sparkle mentions in Winter Wrap Up that Rarity designed each team's jackets. Rarity's true aspirations lie in selling the most extravagant and elaborate gowns to the people of Canterlot, who buy her personalized clothing for the Grand Galloping Gala. Hoity Toity, a fashion bigshot from Canterlot, is deeply impressed with her (second) fashion show in Suited For Success, and decides to order her dresses for sale in his boutiques. Costume shop During the chase sequence in The Ticket Master, Twilight Sparkle and Spike disguise themselves and hide briefly in a shop window. The costumes shown include a clown, a hula dancer, and a Christmas themed outfit with fake beard. Joke Shop When preparing for a long series of pranks in Griffon the Brush Off, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash first visit Ponyville's joke shop, whose architecture resembles a jester's hat and sign is an obvious version of an "arrow through the head" prop gag. The shop can be seen in long shots as located along the perimeter of the town square. They pick up sneezing powder, disappearing ink, water-soluble paints, washable ink, and the makings for a squirting turtle. Café Twilight Sparkle and Spike visit a café which serves an extremely delicious-looking daffodil and daisy sandwich in The Ticket Master. Spike inquires if they serve gem-stones, but when he gets a silent disapproval as an answer he settles for "hay fries." The café has both outdoors and indoors seating in the form of bales of hay and giant-sized-mushroom tables. Twilight and Spike are attended by a waiter there dressed in formal attire and a snooty attitude. Quills and Sofas As shown in Owl's Well That Ends Well, this store sells quills (feathers) and sofas (a type of furniture). Nothing else. During the episode, they were out of quills until "Monday." Schoolhouse Call of the Cutie begins with a shot of the schoolhouse and follows into a scene taking place in it. Cheerilee, a pony which was featured in previous My Little Pony products and series, is the class teacher. Town square The most prominent feature of Ponyville's town square is the tower-like pavilion. The Summer Sun Celebration in the first two episodes was held inside, and the large, encircling porch outside served as a stage for Applejack's friends and the mayor when they give their speeches in her honor, in the episode Applebuck Season. Also shown in Griffon the Brush Off is a rack of cubby holes for scrolls that Spike visits, located inside the pavilion. Other features of the square include a pool with a sculpture of a rearing Earth pony and enough space for colorful tents to be pitched. Ponyville's river runs along one side of the square, and a bridge crosses it to another tent area. Category:Locations